Given the volume of commerce transacted over the global Internet, online service providers need to ensure that business transactions are accurately captured and reported. Traditionally, metrics of an online service provider have been collected and calculated by tracking the number of clicks on certain web pages or by counting internal function calls. However, for a complicated business transaction, these methods lack accuracy in that not all clicks or function calls can be attributable to a true transaction. Namely, the click can simply be an action that does not result in a completed transaction, resulting in a “false positive” of a business transaction.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that can accurately determine occurrences of true business transactions.